


Hair

by MsLanna



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLanna/pseuds/MsLanna
Summary: "Goldilocks" Shepard is not too happy about her new haircut after Cerberus put her back together...





	Hair

It was hard getting used to it. When Cerberus had rebuilt her, what problem would hair have been? They had done fine with things like, oh, lungs, her brain, fingernails. Shepard ran a hand over the stubble. Almost an inch.

"Suits you," Zaeed said. "What would you long hair for anyway? Do you want to be called Goldilocks or what?" He snorted as he leant back against the bulkhead. "Reminds me of a job once, actually…"

Shepard bounced her heel off the crate she had declared her personal chair. The way he said it, maybe short hair wasn't all bad.


End file.
